Ryu vs Segata Sanshiro
Description Screenshot (1771).png|RoaringRexe Street Fighter vs ... Sega? Capcom and Sega, both rivals Nintendo! Now both of their wandering warriors, champions of ultimate might, and ultimately Martial Arts! Will Segata continue to live on to defend SEGA Saturn, or will he be blown away by The Power of Nothingness? '' Interlude Wiz:"Hey guys today, we've got awesome death battle picks so today we've got Ryu" Boomstick:"and unless you didn't know it wouldn't be a death battle without an opponent and today yeah, you guessed it Segata Sanshiro" Ryu Background *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken *"The Assassination Fist" *Originally designed for killing *This variant removes the Satsui no Hado *Uses some aspects of Shotokan Karate Special Moves *'Shoryuken''' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power Of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Segata Sanshiro Background *His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo *In a previous life, was a motorcycle-riding cyborg superhero *Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn *His theme song orders others to play Sega Saturn "until your fingers break" Feats & Stengths *Can outmatch an Olympic speed skater... barefoot *Able to duplicate himself and increase his size *Strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air *Doesn't flinch when baseballs hit his chest at 90 mph *Can survive and speak in space, despite the lack of atmosphere Weaknesses *His explosive Judo throw does not work on the undead **When this failed, he becomes helpless and was overwhelmed by zombies *Although he greatly helped the Sega Saturn, he could not save it *Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament Pre Death Battle Boomstick:"NO PRE TODAY THIS SPECIAL IS Fucking OFF Pres" DEATH BATTLE!!! Segata:"Sega Satan Shiro (you must play Sega Saturn)" Random Teen:"Ok, Man" *runs away screaming* Ryu:"Shoryuken" *uses Shoryuken" Segata: *duplicates into 6000000000000000000000000000000 Segatas* Ryu: *uses Shoryuken on all Segatas except one* Segata:*gets angry at Ryu* Segata:*grows as big as the sun* Ryu:*uses hadouken and multiple other attacks* but it has no effect on Segata Ryu:*uses Shoryuken* again Segata: *catches Ryu and throws him into lava* Results Wiz:"it seemed that Ryu would win but Segata was stronger" Boomstick:"Ryu's the son of a bitch of course he didn't win" Wiz:"anyway the winner is Segata Sanshiro" Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year